Mente
by Yagoih
Summary: Lo que hay en la mente del Uchiha


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, escrito sin fines de lucro

Occio, muchos trabajos, era un texto de hace meses q hasta ahora termine xD

Le ve moverse.

Le persigue, le acosa con la mirada, le vigila con los sentidos alertas expectante ante aquella conocida desconfianza de quien es intuitivo, como él se regocija de serlo.

Se permite suspirar.

Su "debilidad" camina campante sin enterarse de aquel que entre sombras vigila y no escatima en atenciones para confirmar de lejos el porqué lo ha elegido.

Deidara es una preciosidad, y como tal debía hallarse a su merced por aquel interés que surgió un día, de repente; Interés que fue creciendo en su nueva adquisición, interés al cual llama atracción, gusto, manía, obsesión.

Porque a él le gusta, ¡le encanta!

Porque Madara sabe que aquello que antes sentía ya no es simple celo de hombre ante tal belleza androgena equipada de carácter explosivo; también se conocía perfectamente como para admitirse en la posibilidad de que tal vez estuviese enamorado.

_Amor…_

Por sus manos, por las explosiones, por ser ninja rango S, por ser fuerte, por lo que justificara su presencia en Akatsuki, sólo el verdadero líder conocía el propósito oculto del rubio en tal organización: necesitaba tenerlo cerca, necesitaba el calor que desprende, la sonrisa de malicia, los ojos brillantes al ver su arte en el mayor de los esplendores, sus largas piernas, estrecha cadera, el sonido proveniente de una boca pequeña, delgada, suciamente provocativa…

Sonríe para sí.

Pein revisa algunos papeles haciendo caso omiso de lo que sea que fuese el causante del aislamiento mental del presente frente a él. Mueve los ojos de leyendo rápidamente en lo que el superior se pega contra la pared, rostro oculto tras la capucha negra y de fondo las voces de los demás miembros en discusiones e incesantes ataques verbales que a él ciertamente le eran indiferentes. Al finalizar de verificar el informe, carraspea la garganta en vana intención de un poco de consideración de su parte.

-Todo marcha según lo planeado; las misiones se han completado con éxito y la información de Zetsu nos ofrece el idear una estrategia en el caso de que Konoha o Sasuke acuda a nuestro encuentro en la brevedad de sus posibilidades – al despegarse del papel, los tres círculos concéntricos repararon en algo que minutos antes no estaba en el Uchiha.

Odio

Enojo, furia contenida, deseo de muerte; el Sharingan se movía cual serpiente al acecho .Un gruñido audible, dos puños temblando por la fuerza forrados en guantes negro.

"Tobi" es un peligro inminente.

Teme.

Se dice: pregúntale que sucede; mas sabe de antemano , y por su propia integridad, que debía callar, aguardar lo conveniente y en caso extremo, conjeturar alguna vaga idea del posible causante de su malestar.

Esta vez, al echar una mirada panorámica, apuesta por un rubio y un pelirrojo.

En la sala de reuniones cada quien se ocupa de lo suyo, confrontaciones van y vienen en reacción normal de juntar en el mismo espacio a tantos criminales, hombres y jutsus prohibidos. Nadie conversa y todos riñen, todos atacan pero a ninguno se puede matar.

Al lado derecho discuten dos artistas con sus puntos de vista adversos, recios en ceder ante sus ideologías mientras se preparan.

Madara le escucha decirle "_Danna_"; su mente le silba _mátalo._

Ruge en sus oídos el tono que usa SU Deidara al referirse a Sasori, siguiendo la descarada mano artificial que se roza con la piel tersa y blanca, según él tocando la arcilla, neutral en la expresión del rostro.

No sonríe, no hay gesto de gusto, pero él sabe que esa marioneta está disfrutando de lo prohibido, de lo suyo, de lo que nadie puede ostentar siquiera a disfrutar en fantasías ridículas.

-Akasuna no _Sasori… -_cada letra sale más estrangulada que la otra, hasta exterminarse entre la dentadura apretujada. Su ojo en repulsión les sigue hacia la entrada de la cueva, en donde la bella ave de arcilla comienza a echar vuelo con sus dos ocupantes, rumbo a su misión.

Pein entreabre su boca…

-Deséchalo

…y la cierra en un suspiro. Clausura los ojos tras sus párpados, escuchando el ondular de la capa perderse paso a paso.

Él quiere objetar…

-Como ordene, Madara

… pero le es imposible hacerlo_._


End file.
